Jika Jadi Aku
by Rukianonymous
Summary: Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu? Aku pernah. Jika kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau rasakan?/AU, OOC, gaje, oneshoot, IchiRuki/Dedicated to Ichigo's Birthday


**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Jika Jadi Aku by Rukianonymous**

**Warnings : IchiRuki, AU, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo(s), Oneshoot, Ichigo and Rukia's Birthday, Ichigo's POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika Jadi Aku**

Jika kau jadi aku... apa yang akan kau rasakan?

Sekarang...

aku sedang bersama dengan seseorang yang kusukai.

Bukan.

Lebih tepatnya...

Seseorang yang kucintai.

Di bawah pohon besar di tengah-tengah padang Bunga Tulip.

Bunga kesukaannya.

Berdua, kami selalu ke tempat ini. Sejak dulu, hingga sekarang.

Dia menyeretku kemari.

Sejak tadi siang, hingga matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Seperti sekarang.

Dia bilang...

Untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku.

Apa aku senang?

Tentu saja.

Hampir seharian bersama orang yang kau cintai, tentu akan merasa senang, bukan?

Kau mau tahu siapa dia?

Dia seorang perempuan―tentu saja.

Namanya Rukia, lengkapnya Rukia Kuchiki.

Temanku sejak kecil.

Parasnya sangat cantik dan manis.

Tubuhnya kecil dan pendek. Mungil dan kelihatan sangat imut.

Rambutnya hitam legam. Sebahu. Begitu lembut dan berkilau.

Begitu indah dengan iris Amethyst yang menghiasi kedua bola mata lemonnya.

Ahh...

Dia terlihat sempurna di mataku.

Tapi...

Tahukah kau?

Rukia...

Tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

Dia bahkan sudah punya kekasih.

Jika kau jadi aku... apa yang akan kau rasakan?

Sedih?

Pasti.

Tapi...

Biarlah...

Akan kulakukan apapun asal dia senang.

Akan kukorbankan apapun asal dia bahagia.

Akan kuberikan apapun untuknya.

Apapun demi dia.

Jika kau jadi aku... apa ini yang akan kau lakukan?

"Ichi... selamat ulang tahun."

Ah, merdu sekali.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Rukia mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' untukku hari ini.

Mau seberapa kalipun dia mengatakannya, aku tak akan pernah merasa bosan mendengarnya.

Mau tahu apa yang sedari tadi kami lakukan?

Hanya duduk, bercanda, dan tertawa. Sesekali rebahan dan duduk lagi.

Tidak ada kue, lilin, dan seperangkat benda lainnya untuk perayaan ulang tahun.

Dan jangan lupa―

―disertai dengan ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' dari bibir mungil nan tipis milik Rukia.

Tiap tahun, di tanggal ini usiaku selalu naik satu tahun―tentu saja.

Sekarang usiaku... hm...

Usia Rukia berapa sekarang?

Tujuh belas tahun. Ya... berarti usiaku juga tujuh belas tahun.

"Ichi, mataharinya indah, ya," ucapan Rukia membangunkanku dari lamunan. Sekarang, matahari sudah benar-benar akan tenggelam, dan Rukia mengucapkan kalimat tadi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari 'matahari indah' tersebut.

Tapi, tentu saja Rukia yang lebih indah.

"Ya," ucapku menanggapi, tapi 'indah' yang kumaksud berbeda dengan 'indah' yang dia maksud.

Ah, kalimat yang kacau.

Biarlah...

Kutatap Rukia dan kulihat pancaran kesedihan itu semakin terlihat.

Oh, aku lupa bilang.

Sebenarnya dari tadi aku merasa Rukia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Senyuman dan tawa yang sedari tadi diperlihatkannya tidak membuatku tidak sadar kalau dia sedang bersedih sekarang.

Dia bersamaku sekarang hanya sebagai pelarian saja.

Aku tahu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara kami.

Rukia menolehkan wajahnya dan kemudian menatapku bingung. Dia hanya pura-pura bingung―aku tahu.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya balik masih dengan tampang―pura-pura−bingungnya.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Rukia."

Aku tahu dia tahu maksudku.

Karena aku tahu kami saling memahami.

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis―dan kecut−kemudian menundukkan kepalanya,"aku memang tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu, ya," ucapnya pelan―nyaris berbisik masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi, tentu saja indera pendengaranku selalu bisa menangkap suara merdu yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kau yang paling tahu tentang itu," kujawab juga dengan suara pelan.

Hening.

Rukia masih ragu menceritakan masalahnya.

Aku masih setia menunggu Rukia menceritakan masalahnya.

"Ichi," kudengar Rukia memanggilku, aku tak perlu repot-repot menolehkan wajahku untuk menatapnya karena sedari tadi aku memang sudah―selalu−menatapnya.

"A―aku..."

Kau kenapa, Rukia?

"A―apa aku... tak pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang setia padaku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kaien... Kaien memutuskanku," kepalanya makin tertunduk dalam, dan dia mengucapkannya dengan suara yang amat pelan.

Dan sekarang...

Terdengar isak tangis darinya.

Rukia menangis.

Segera kudekati Rukia dan kurengkuh dia, menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya dalam lingkaran tanganku, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangku dan menenangkannya dengan mengelus pelan punggungnya.

Tapi, bukannya mereda, tangis Rukia malah semakin kencang.

Jika kau jadi aku... apa yang akan kau rasakan?

Sakit?

Pasti.

Tidak ada yang lebih sakit selain melihat seseorang yang kau cintai terluka.

Shiba sialan.

Rukia diputuskan kekasihnya.

Yang semacam ini sudah sering terjadi.

Sepertinya... Rukia sudah terbiasa.

Tapi, dia selalu saja menangis setiap putus dengan kekasihnya.

Dulu...

Rukia diputuskan cinta pertamanya di tahun ketiganya bersekolah di Karakura Junior High School. Nama laki-laki itu Ashido Kano.

Di bulan keenam tahun pertama Rukia bersekolah di Karakura Senior High School dia juga diputuskan kekasihnya. Namanya Renji Abarai.

Saat musim semi di tahun kedua kehidupan SMA nya, Rukia kembali diputuskan kekasihnya yang bernama Hisagi Shuuhei.

Sekarang...

Rukia lagi-lagi diputuskan seseorang yang dicintainya. Kaien Shiba.

Tepat di hari ulang tahunku.

Aku selalu ada di sana saat Rukia bersedih.

Selalu menemani dan menenangkannya.

Memeluknya.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Aku kemudian memejamkan mataku, dan memberanikan diriku untuk mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"I―Ichi... hiks."

"Ssstt..." pelukanku semakin erat saat mendengar suara parau Rukia. Kembali mencoba menenangkannya masih dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"A―apa tak ada yang benar-benar mencintaiku, Ichi?"

Tentu saja ada.

Aku mencintaimu, Rukia.

Benar-benar mencintaimu.

Tidakkah kau sadar, Rukia?

"Hanya kau yang selalu bersamaku, Ichi."

Tentu saja.

Karena aku mencintaimu.

"Kau sahabat yang baik."

Sahabat?

Lagi-lagi sakit itu kurasakan.

Sakit...

Sesak...

Tidak pernahkah kau melihatku sebagai seseorang yang kau sukai, Rukia?

"Aku menyayangimu," ucapnya sembari membalas pelukanku.

Aku terdiam.

Tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Aku―

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

―aku mencintaimu.

Aku pengecut.

Aku tahu.

Rukia tidak mencintaiku. Menyukaiku saja tidak.

Aku juga tahu.

Aku ingin memilikinya.

Bersamanya sebagai sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

Tapi...

Aku takut Rukia akan menjauhiku jika kukatakan yang sebenarnya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Pasti ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan bersedih lagi, ya," aku sedang tidak menghiburnya sekarang. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ya... arigatou, Ichi."

"Hn."

Hening.

Tak ada lagi yang bicara di antara kami.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Rukia.

Tapi, aku menikmati keheningan ini.

"Ichi," panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

"Ada. Sudah sering kukatakan, kan?"

Ya. Rukia memang sering menanyakan hal ini padaku. Dan selalu kujawab jujur―

"Siapa?"

―tapi pertanyaan ini tidak pernah kujawab.

"A―"

"Kali ini kau harus menjawabnya, Ichi," Rukia cepat-cepat memotong ucapanku seraya melepaskan pelukan dan menatap mataku dengan mata Amethystnya yang masih basah.

Segera saja kuangkat tanganku dan kuarahkan ke wajahnya. Mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan ibu jariku.

Aku senang karena Rukia tidak berontak saat kusentuh begini.

"Jawab, Ichi," serunya dengan wajah cemberut.

Lucu sekali.

"Ayolah Ichi, ini hari ulang tahunmu. Kau sudah tujuh belas tahun. Tidak mungkin kau masih malu untuk mengatakannya padaku, kan?" Rukia semakin mendesakku.

Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Apa aku akan jujur sekarang?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Aku belum siap.

Aku tidak mau hari ulang tahunku menjadi hari yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku.

Tapi... kalau terus begini―

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, aku pulang."

"Y―ya, baiklah," ucapku spontan seraya menahan pergelangan tangannya saat dia mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

―aku akan terus terbelenggu dalam perasaanku sendiri.

Haaah... apa benar aku akan jujur sekarang?

Jika kau jadi aku... apa yang akan kau katakan?

Kutatap Rukia yang juga menatapku.

Ahh... matanya indah sekali.

Membuatku ingin sekali memilikinya.

Ingin mata itu hanya menatapku.

Ingin mata itu menatapku penuh kasih seperti mataku menatapnya.

Sangat, sangat ingin.

Aku...

Sekali lagi, kubawa Rukia dalam pelukan.

Hangat.

Benar.

Inilah yang kuinginkan.

Aku ingin memilikinya.

"Rukia," mulaiku.

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah kalau kukatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau kau jujur, aku tak akan marah."

Kuputuskan untuk mengatakaannya.

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kuhembuskan perlahan.

Bersiap untuk yang terburuk.

"Kau," ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Rukia tidak mengerti―sudah kuduga.

"Kau... yang kusukai," pelan. Tapi, aku yakin Rukia mendengarnya.

"A―"

"Kau... yang kucintai, Rukia."

"I―Ichi," dia gugup―aku tahu. Aku juga.

Kulepaskan pelukanku dan menatap lembut matanya.

"Ya, Rukia. Aku mencintaimu," entah darimana aku mendapat keberanian ini. Tadi aku benar-benar takut untuk mengatakannya.

"Ka―kau... bohong, kan?"

Kegelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong sekarang? Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," kembali kuyakinkan dia.

"Be―benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Ta−tapi―"

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak menyukaiku, kan, Rukia?"

Rukia terdiam. Menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Aku mengerti," kucoba untuk tersenyum padanya. Walau sangat sulit.

Aku yakin senyumanku terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah... aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin sejak kecil," jawabku lancar sembari mengangkat kedua bahuku. Mencoba bersikap santai dan mencairkan suasana.

Rukia terdiam.

Satu hal yang membuatku sedikit lega. Rukia tidak marah.

Sudah terlanjur begini, kuputuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Kau tahu, Rukia? Sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tak pernah berani mengungkapkannya padamu. Karena aku tahu... kau tidak menyukaiku―"

"Ichi―"

"Kau tidak pernah menyukaiku," potongku cepat sebelum Rukia bicara. Sekarang saatnya aku mengatakan semuanya. Kau diam dan dengarkan saja, Rukia.

Walau tidak kukatakan langsung sepertinya Rukia mengerti.

Dia diam sekarang.

"Kau selalu menyukai seseorang yang baru kau temui," aku tersenyum kecut. Kali ini kubiarkan Rukia melihatnya.

"Menyedihkan... tujuh belas tahun bersamamu tapi tidak juga mendapatkan hatimu," kutatap Rukia dan kulihat air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, berkedip sekali saja maka air bening itu akan mengalir.

"Aku tahu aku pengecut. Tak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku... aku hanya takut. Takut kau membenciku jika kukatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku ta―"

**Bruukk.**

Seketika aku lupa pada yang ingin kuucapkan karena tiba-tiba Rukia memelukku.

"Hiks... hiks... maaf... maaf... Ichi... maaf... hiks."

Rukia terisak. Dia menangis, dan itu gara-gara aku.

Bodoh.

Apa yang aku pikirkan tadi?

Bisa-bisanya aku membuatnya menangis.

"A―aku... aku tak tahu kau menyukaiku―"

"Sudah... tak apa-apa Rukia," kucoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Maaf... maaf... Ichi."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Kau tak salah, Rukia."

"Hiks... hiks..."

Tangis Rukia semakin kencang.

Dadaku semakin sesak.

Sudahlah, Rukia.

Hentikan.

Tak tahukah kau aku akan semakin menderita kalau kau menangis begini?

"Maaf," ucapku akhirnya semakin mempererat pelukan.

Rukia masih menangis, tapi tak sekeras tadi. Hanya terdengar sesenggukan kecil sekarang.

Aku lega.

"Hei... sudahlah. Ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku tidak mau ada yang bersedih," seruku dengan nada suara yang kubuat seceria mungkin.

Rukia tak menanggapi. Dia hanya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidangku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang Rukia pikirkan sekarang.

"Ichi."

"Ya?"

"Hmm..." Rukia terdengar ragu.

"Ada apa?"

Kurenggangkan pelukanku untuk menatap mata indahnya, tapi Rukia malah menunduk.

Menghindari tatapanku.

"Ichi... hm... maukah... kau memenuhi permintaanku?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

Kenapa masih bertanya? Aku pasti akan selalu memenuhi permintaanmu, Rukia.

"Tentu. Apapun untukmu."

Rukia semakin menunduk.

"I―Ichi, kau... hm... maukah... maukah kau menungguku?"

Apa?

"Maksudmu?"

"Ma―maksudku...uhm... apa kau mau menungguku hingga aku menyukaimu?"

Rukia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya.

Menatapku yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan tidak percaya.

Benarkah yang dia katakan tadi?

Tapi, untuk apa?

"Rukia, jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku bukan untuk kau balas," ucapku tersenyum padanya seraya mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Bu―bukan begitu," Rukia menggeleng cepat.

Aku hanya menatapnya heran.

Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"A―aku... aku selama ini... tak pernah menemukan seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku. Aku... tak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar setia padaku. Aku bahagia saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Aku... aku juga ingin mencintaimu, Ichi. Jadi, aku mohon kau mau menungguku. Aku tahu permintaanku ini aneh, dan mungkin kau tidak akan sabar menunggu lagi. Tapi a―"

Rukia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Sepertinya perasaannya sama denganku saat dia tiba-tiba memelukku tadi.

Karena sekarang aku juga memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Rukia," seruku semangat.

Aku bahagia―sangat.

Rukia ingin mencoba mencintaiku.

Dia ingin mencoba untuk membalas perasaanku.

Aku...

Masih punya harapan.

Aku senang―tentu saja.

Jika kau jadi aku... apa kau juga akan merasa senang?

"Terima kasih, Ichi."

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Rukia."

Rukia tak menjawab.

Dia hanya merespon dengan membalas pelukanku.

Ahh...

Ini ulang tahun yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

Aku tak perlu hadiah apa-apa lagi.

Karena aku telah mendapatkan satu hadiah paling spesial dan istimewa hari ini.

Aku akan bersabar menunggumu, Rukia.

Sampai kapanpun.

"Aishiteru, Rukia."

Rukia tak menjawab.

Dia pasti masih ragu.

Aku tahu.

Tapi, tak apalah...

Aku hanya perlu bersabar.

Suatu saat, Rukia pasti akan menjadi milikku.

Menurutmu... apa yang kulakukan ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kami?

Jika kau jadi aku... apa ini yang akan kau lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika kau jadi aku... apa yang akan kau rasakan?

Sekarang...

aku sedang bersama dengan seseorang yang kusukai.

Bukan.

Lebih tepatnya...

Seseorang yang kucintai.

Di bawah pohon besar di tengah-tengah padang Bunga Tulip.

Bunga kesukaan Rukia.

Berdua, kami selalu ke tempat ini. Sejak dulu, hingga sekarang.

Dia menyeretku kemari.

Sejak tadi siang, hingga matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Seperti sekarang.

Dia bilang...

Untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Apa aku senang?

Tentu saja.

Hampir seharian bersama orang yang kau cintai. Tentu akan merasa senang, bukan?

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Rukia.

Ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan belas.

Ah, aku kalah lagi.

Usiaku baru bertambah enam bulan lagi.

Tidak ada kue, lilin, hadiah dan benda-benda lainnya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun. Seperti dulu.

Kami hanya bersama, bercanda dan tertawa, disertai dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dariku untuk Rukia.

Bagiku itu saja sudah cukup, dan kurasa Rukia juga merasa begitu.

Karena Rukia tidak minta hal lain lagi selain memintaku untuk menemaninya di sini.

Sudah enam bulan sejak hari ulang tahunku.

Sejak hari itu...

Rukia terus berusaha menyukaiku.

Aku terus berusaha agar Rukia suka padaku.

Terus bersabar walau aku tak tahu harus sampai kapan.

Sampai sekarang, dia belum memberikan kepastian.

Dua minggu setelah hari ulang tahunku, Kaien mendatangi Rukia dan meminta agar mereka kembali bersama.

Aku sangat takut waktu itu.

Takut Rukia akan luluh dan kembali pada Kaien.

Tapi, ternyata aku salah.

Rukia menolak.

Dia kembali bersamaku.

Bahkan, dia bilang pada Kaien bahwa kami adalah 'sepasang kekasih'.

Aku kaget sekaligus senang―tentu saja.

Jika kau jadi aku... tentu kau akan merasa senang juga, bukan?

"Ichi, mataharinya indah, ya," ucapan Rukia memaksaku keluar dari dunia nostalgiaku. Aku ingat dulu Rukia juga mengucapkan kalimat semacam ini,"seperti rambutmu," lanjutnya kemudian seraya menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap mata Hazelku yang juga menatapnya.

Aku tersenyum, dia juga.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia,"

Aku tidak tahu ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' untuknya hari ini. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang dulu Rukia lakukan―mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun berkali-kali.

Masih dengan tersenyum, Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan Bunga Tulip di hadapannya.

"Ichi," panggilnya kemudian.

"Hn?"

Hening.

Rukia terihat ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Hm... ternyata... kalau benar-benar melihatmu sebagai laki-laki―" ucap Rukia tiba-tiba. Dia kemudian menunduk,"―mudah sekali untuk menyukaimu, ya. Pantas saja banyak yang suka padamu."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan tersenyum manis.

Aku menatapnya bingung, masih belum mengerti.

Sepertinya Rukia mengerti arti tatapanku.

Sekarang, dia menatapku kesal.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ichi," teriaknya tepat di depan wajahku.

Disertai dengan semburat merah jambu menghiasi wajahnya.

Manis sekali.

Aku kaget―tentu saja.

Apa yang dia katakan tadi?

Menyukaiku?

Rukia... menyukaiku?

Benarkah?

"Jangan bertampang bodoh seperti itu, Jeruk."

Dia gugup―aku tahu. Karena pada saat gugup saja Rukia memanggilku dengan panggilan itu.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Rukia lagi lebih pelan dari tadi.

Dia kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Perlahan...

Aku bisa menguasai diri.

Rukia bilang dia menyukaiku.

Rukia menyukaiku!

**Buugg.**

Segera kutarik Rukia dalam pelukanku.

Tak peduli seberapa keras Rukia menghantam tubuhku.

Seketika jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

Kurasa Rukia merasakannya―detak jantungku.

Seperti aku yang merasakan detak jantung tak karuan milik Rukia.

Rukia...

Rukia menerima perasaanku.

Rukia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

Dapatkah kau bayangkan betapa senangnya aku sekarang?

Sungguh, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya.

Aku bahagia. Senang. Lega.

Pelukanku semakin erat.

Merengkuh Rukia dalam dekapan hangat lengan kokohku.

"Sejak kapan?" akhirnya kudapatkan lagi suaraku

"Entahlah... aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin sejak kecil."

Hei, itu kalimatku.

Kurenggangkan pelukanku dan kulihat Rukia sedang tersenyum mengejek.

"Yang serius Rukia."

"Kubilang aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa aku menyukaimu. Itu saja. Mungkin sejak kecil, aku saja yang tidak sadar," Rukia kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

Kembali kubawa Rukia dalam pelukan.

"Terima kasih, Rukia," ucapku sembari mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Ya."

"Aishiteru."

Kurasakan Rukia membalas pelukanku.

"Aishiteru yo."

Aku tersenyum.

Aku senang...

Rukia menyukaiku.

Rukia mencintaiku.

Rukia milikku.

Aku berjanji tak akan pernah menyakitinya.

Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamanya.

Selalu menemaninya...

Menjaganya...

Selamanya.

Aku lega...

Karena penantianku selama ini ternyata tidak sia-sia.

Karena penantianku selama bertahun-tahun telah membuahkan hasil yang begitu manis.

Karena impianku selama ini telah terwujud.

Karena yang aku tunggu telah aku dapatkan.

Sekarang...

Rukia telah menjadi milikku.

Jika kau jadi aku... tentu kau akan merasa senang juga, bukan?

Lalu, jika kau jadi aku... apa kau juga akan sabar menunggu?

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**Author's Note:**

Selamat ulang tahun, Ichigo-ku sayang #plak. Semoga kau bisa hidup bahagia bersama pujaan hatimu―Rukia :D

Hiks... sedih rasanya Ichigo dapat cobaan yang begitu berat di hari ulang tahunnya. Rukia-chan~ cepatlah datang. Kami merindukanmu. Ichigo membutuhkanmu T.T #abaikan

Oh, Saya ingin minta maaf karena hadiah berupa fic abal begini yang saya publish untuk hari ulang tahun Ichigo. Gomen ne^^'

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang review fic saya yang sebelumnya, untuk yang ini saja juga mengharapkan review dari pembaca semua.

Review please^^


End file.
